


Ode To A Superhero

by MissReadandMissTaken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: I really can't say a whole lot because I want it to be surprising and stuff, Short Chapters, love you, ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReadandMissTaken/pseuds/MissReadandMissTaken
Summary: This was it.Today's the day Peter Parker makes a good impression on his hero. All he has to do is survive Flash... honestly no big deal. That's everyday, honestly... oh, and not make a fool of himself... again, kinda every day... but today especially.Crap... he messed up.If only he could get a redo... Oh well, there will be other times... hopefully...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Weird Al song (Omg please check it out. It's so good.)  
> Okay I have one minute gtg.

 

* * *

 

Peter woke up at six thirty. His bus came at six thirty five. It was a Friday, and he had to be on time today otherwise he wasn’t allowed to attend the field trip. 

He jumped up and gathered his school things. He had three papers to turn in, and a test to take before they left for the trip. This was the only thing he’d been looking forward to for about two months and he wasn’t going to miss it because he slept in a little.

He ran out the door without breakfast, only yelling a quick ‘Bye, love you!’ to May as he left.

Only when he got down the stairs did he realize that one, he was still in pajamas, and two he was wearing two different shoes… but he could see the bus coming and he didn’t have time. He ran to the bus stop, but still missed it… he ran alongside it yelling for it to stop.

“H-hey! W-wait! I’m here!” The bus finally stopped, but when he got on everyone was snickering and laughing at him. Oh. They weren’t laughing because he had missed the bus. Well, scratch that. They weren’t  _ only _ laughing at him because he missed the bus.

Peter looked down to see he was still wearing his pajamas. His hello kitty pajama pants and a huge chemistry themed shirt. Dang it. Of all pajamas he owned. 

Aaaaand there were no seats open, of course. Just his luck.

Peter walked to the back of the bus, only to be tripped by Flash. Wonderful, the only day he rode was the day Peter was running late and not having it. But he couldn’t start a fight on the bus. His mantra ‘field trip field trip field trip field trip field trip’ he could do this. This was going to be awesome!

 

As it turned out. It was NOT awesome. His paper was ridiculed in front of his English teacher’s first period class and he was made to stay for the embarrassment, and, of course, Flash happened to be in the class. 

Soooo he could look forward to that conversation later. But really, he had written the paper in thirty minutes. Probably less. He was busy With other homework and his new formula for a biodegradable, hypoallergenic, fire resistant bonding agent… and he may have gotten a bit carried away. By the time he remembered he had the paper, it was almost one in the morning. Which wasn’t terrible… but he also had two other things due. And he hadn’t started those either. 

He started with the paper, thinking it’d make the most sense. Well, he hadn’t read it over when he grabbed it… and it looks like he had grabbed an entirely different paper and turned that in… but his teacher hadn’t let him explain. 

“And, furthermore, you are not superhero material.” And, for some reason, that part hurt the worst. He knew he wasn’t a superhero. That was kind of the point of the short story (okay, he can admit it, it was fanfiction) of him joining the Avengers and getting to work with Tony Stark… but his teacher decided he hated life enough to make Peter suffer a little with him. 

“What do you say.”

“Y-yes, sir. Thank you for your feedback, sir.” Peter was bright read and holding back tears. The teacher had read it out loud. And that was humiliating. At least he hadn’t grabbed the other one… that one was even more embarrassing than pictures of Spongebob at the Christmas party. 

“C-can I go now, sir?” Peter still had to run to history and then take a chemistry test super quick. And the bus left in twenty five minutes. 

“Yes. I’ll see you after school Monday to rewrite this paper.” 

Peter deflated. He had a tutoring session in the library for this poor freshman who accidentally tested out of normal chemistry and was forced to take advanced placement (code for college level) chem. Peter could sympathize. 

“Actually, I-“

“I will see you after school. Get out of my class room.”

Peter grabbed for his paper, only to have the teacher pull it away. 

“Ah, ah. I’m using this in all my classes on what not to do.” Peter’s tongue felt heavy and his throat felt dry. Time to go cry his way through a chem test. 

At least his chem teacher was cool. 

 

Oh, hey, look at that. A substitute teacher. Yaaaay. 

Oooh and this one was one of the ones who feel like they need to give a life story before they get to the test. 

Wow. This field trip was hopefully the best. Who was Peter kidding, of course it would be!

Common. He could take a test in fifteen minutes… right?

Turns out he could. And he still had another two minutes to run the last paper to history. The test had been easy, really, more of a quiz… Peter was so confident in his answers he’d gone over it multiple times wondering if it were a trick… but no, it was really just that easy.

Works for him. He runs to history to drop off his paper, sighing in relief when the teacher just smiled and told him to have fun. “Thank you! Have a nice weekend!” Peter said, running down the hall. If he timed it just right, he could hit the locker room and at least change out of his pajama pants. At this point, short shorts were preferable… 

Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. He was wearing May’s shorts. But money was tight right now. They were blue, so it was already an improvement. And they weren’t  _ that _ short. … and it was this or his underwear. He was glad he slept in y-fronts and not boxers like he normally did. After he had changed, he sprinted to the bus where Ned and MJ were standing. 

“Dude, we’ve been stalling, what took you so long?” Ned said going for their handshake.

“Why are you wearing May’s shorts?” MJ had a blank expression, but Peter knew all she wanted to do was laugh… maybe she was laughing on the inside. Probaby.

“It was this or Hello Kitty pajama pants.” 

“The fuzzy ones?” Ned asked.

“Yeah… I didn’t want to wear those and meet Tony Stark like that!”

“What makes you think  _ you’re _ gonna meet him, Penis Parker?”

Peter cringed. He forgot Flash was going on this trip too. Crap. No. This was fine. It would be fine! He was- maybe- going to meet his hero today!  

“I-um… well. We’re going to Stark Industry headquarters… I figure we’ll at least see him…” 

“You really want him to see you in girl shorts? Fucking fag.”

MJ thankfully stepped in. “Is there something wrong with being homosexual, Ugene?”

“Listen, dyke, just because you and that twink are homo, it doesn’t make it right.”

Ned stepped in next, surprisingly. “Dude, that’s so uncool. It’s 2019, it’s their preference and it’s not something to-“ 

MJ and Ned has been closing in on Flash, and MJ had murder in her eyes. 

“Excuse me, Miss Watson, Mr. Leedy, Flash, and Mr. Parker. What is going on here?”

The teacher was standing right behind Peter, Peter jumped. 

“This delinquent was using homophobic language against me and Ned here stepped in.” 

“If you all can’t behave, none of you are going. Now get on the bus. One more incident and you’ll be sitting on the bus while the tour goes on.”

“Yes, Ms. Walsh…” they said in unison, shuffling onto the bus, shockingly Flash just dropped it and went to the back of the bus, leaving Peter, Ned, and MJ at the front. It was only fifteen students on the trip and three of them were sick, so, really, there was a lot of room. Ned and Peter sat together, MJ sat in a seat right beside them. 

Ms. Walsh came over to them “Peter, you are aware it’s winter outside, right?”

“I-uh, yes, Ma’am…?”

“Then why are you wearing such short shorts?”

“I-that- um… they’re my favorite color?” Not a total lie, they were a nice shade of blue and it had some red accents. They were nice… but the teacher was right. It was freezing out. 

“And, w-we won’t be outside for so long…” hopefully. 

The teacher just rolled her eyes. Kids these days. Why hadn’t she become an airforce  pilot? Or a stripper? 

MJ leaned over, “At least your ass looks nice in those spandex shorts. I’m sure Tony Stark will appreciate it.” She smirked. Just trying to make Peter self conscious. 

“Common, J, don’t do that to him. Peter, don’t worry. I doubt anyone will even notice.” 

“Thanks, Ned.” Peter took a deep breath, calming himself, then settled in for the drive. The bus seats were cold,  but Peter didn’t mind that much. It wasn’t really getting warm, though… maybe-

“Sorry ‘bout the cold, folks. Heaters out.” 

Ah. Yes. That would explain it. Well. It’s even more unfortunate that Peter also forgot his jacket… 

“Here, buddy.” Ned draped his coat over Peter. 

“No, now you’ll be cold.” Peter tried to shove it back at him, but Ned stopped him. “I remembered my brain today and wore a long sleeved shirt and pants.” He smiled. 

Peter shifted uncomfortably. He could see Ned’s slight shiver. He could feel his face heat up. He hated it. Why was he embarrassed? This was Ned! 

Peter took a breath. It must be puberty. Probably. 

MJ and Ned were chatting. Peter laid his head on the window, letting it sooth the blush. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to actually meet Tony Stark face to face. 

Perfect, probably. 

He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until the bus lurched to a stop. 

“Pete were here.” 

He groggily got up, handing Ned the borrowed jacket, letting him and MJ get off, as he grabbed his drawstring bag, he let the rest of the people go in front of him. But he wanted to get off before Flash. 

He thanked the bus driver, who brushed him off in favor of the very intense game of candy crush happening on the phone.

Of course, as he was stepping down from the bus, Flash tripped him. Peter landed hard on the sidewalk, of course hitting his face on the cement. Of course splitting his lip and scraping his knee, of course Flash stepped on him as he stepped out. Of course the group kept walking without him.

Of course.

Peter turned his head, hiding tears. He couldn’t stand up to Flash. No matter how much he may have wanted to. Peter grabbed the hand offered out to him, wincing as he realized his hands were also bleeding. 

“You alright, kid?”

Wait… that wasn’t Ned… 

Peter looked up, not able to keep the shock from his face. “T-Tony Stark,”

He smirked. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage, kid.”

“O-oh my- this- You’re-” Peter couldn’t speak. He couldn’t finish a complete thought, he was just too excited. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. “Hi. I’m-”

“Penis Parker is talking to Tony Stark!” Peter’s hand was pushed away from his hero’s by Flash. Tony didn’t grab anyone else’s hand to shake, though. Peter lowered his head, cowering to the outskirts of the mob around his hero.

He was close… So close to- but it didn’t matter. Tony looked like he was on his way out. And there was no way he’d ever see him in person again. Peter wished he could make Flash pay for this.

Peter looked down at the blood running down his legs and hands. He tasted blood… maybe it was for the best that he hadn’t gotten that much time… less time to embarrass himself.

He could feel hot tears pop up. It wasn’t fair. Tony Stark had been his hero even before Iron Man! It wasn’t fair. 

Peter debated just getting back on the bus, but he was pretty sure if the bus driver didn’t kill him, the teacher would. If the cold didn’t get to him first.

He found Ms. Walsh, holding up his hand. “I- uh, fell… can I go to the-” He was going to say nurse, but he didn’t know if there was a place for that here. Ms. Walsh rolled her eyes and walked away to get the group checked in.

Peter walked over to a wall, facing the other way so no one could see all the blood, trying to wipe the blood off his face, only succeeding in opening the cut back up and getting it all over his shirt.

Suddenly, to his surprise, he felt the cold wind stop blowing against his back. He tensed up, knowing Flash was about to pull some shit. He subtly kicked him in the shin. Hard. 

But… nothing came. No shove, no ‘you little shit!’ … oh, oh no… Peter turned slowly around, closing his eyes.

“F-flash…?” 

“Guess again, little buddy.” He cracked one eye open. Yep. That was Tony Stark.

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I felt really bad about the short chapter I just posted... so I'm going to post one more for today... lol The bell had rung when I was in the middle of posting the first one (lol, trust me, it sucked)  
> Uh, side note, that teacher Mrs. Walsh was actually one of my teachers and she did have a no bs demeanor. I also had a sub named Mrs. Gordon... she's the /Lovely/ lady who talked about herself for half an hour. I feel like I summoned her because I had her today as a sub. Shockingly she only talked for 31 min today. Only most of our limited class time. sooo. yeah. fun.   
> And she yelled at us to whisper even if we weren't talking... So yeah. One of THOSE teachers.   
> Okay. Now I feel like the authors note is longer than the actual chapter XD

 

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I- you see this- um my… classmate, Flash, he’s- um-”

“No sweat, kid. You didn’t kick me that hard.” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand, pulling it up to his face, “This looks pretty bad. You said you fell?”

“I-uh, yeah…” He couldn’t say anything about Flash right now. He didn’t want to look petty in front of his hero.

“Your lip looks the worst. Come this way.” Peter didn’t really have a choice as Tony Stark hadn’t let go of his wrist. He was pulled into a discreet door on the side of the building, away from the line of sight of the other students.

Peter adamantly believed he was only feeling flushed because he had fallen and was in pain… and blood rushing and… not because he was being lead into a secret entrance by his all time favorite engineer and scientist (sorry, Dr. Banner!) who was  _ also _ holding Peter’s hand.

“U-uh, Mr. Stark where-”

“Shh. We’re sneaking around avoiding the annoying people.” Peter tried not to laugh. This man acted like a rambunctious teen. They B-lined for an elevator. Peter was in disbelief. His hero, the swave billionaire playboy philanthropist… was making an impression. And not the one Peter anticipated. He expected his to be arrogant and kinda mean.

When they got into the elevator, Peter realized he was holding his breath. He felt really self conscious. He was covered in blood, shivering because he was standing in skin tight short shorts in the dead of winter in a small elevator with his biggest crush and idol since he was… well, for as long as he could remember. Maybe even before that.

“Cold?”

“N-no, just sh-shaken,” which was also was true. Peter felt warmth envelop him, Tony freaking Stark had put his suit jacket around Peter’s shoulders. 

“I-I’m k-kinda bloody…”

“I am aware.” The elevator dinged, openings to a hallway that didn’t look like it ended. They went to the third door on the left. It opened to an infirmary looking room. Peter let the older man lead the way.

“Alright, hop up.” He pointed to a bed, turning around to grab a first aid kit. Peter nodded to himself and got up gently. He moved as little as he could, trying not to get blood all over. It was still running down his legs and his face… but his hands had stopped.

“Any allergies?”

“N-no… unless you have a cat hair band-aid… then there might be a problem.”

Tony Stark smiled at him. Peter immediately looked down. Why had he said that. That was such a lame joke. Now he looked lame in front of his-

“No, but good idea.” Peter tried not to melt.

“S-so, uh, not to be ungrateful or, or anything… but why are you helping me…?”

“You know. I’m pretty well versed in physics.”

Without thinking, “Well, me too, but that didn’t answer-“ Peter stopped. He didn’t want to look stupid in front of Tony Stark. It still hasn’t hit him.  _ This  _ was his hero. Forgive him for being repetitive.  

The older man continued without batting an eye. “-And since I know how physics work, I know that you didn’t have enough force to be have fallen and caused all this damage to yourself.”

“Unless I had tripped off the stairs, like I did, to propel myself forward, adding to the inertia.” Peter countered. “And the way I landed affected that too.”

“I also saw that boy push you down the stairs.” Oh… well. Yeah, couldn’t really talk his way out of that. But Tony Stark- no, Peter was still not over it- didn’t bat an eye, didn’t lecture him, didn’t poke fun for being weak… He just cleaned Peter’s cuts and scrapes. He got to the one on Peter’s lip and worked intently. Peter fidgeted. He was so close. “This is going to bruise pretty good, but you should be find, no stitches needed, thankfully.” Peter tried not to be dissapointed as Mr. Stark moved away from him.

When he was done, Peter looked at him (as if he hadn’t been intently watching him anyway), silently asking if he should move. “Stay here.” Like Peter would leave willingly.

He came back a few seconds later with a pair of red sweatpants. “Much as I love the spandex, you look two seconds from hypothermic shock. They’ll be big, but at least you won’t be cold. The rest of the building has so stay pretty cold to keep the machines from overheating.” He turned around to give Peter a sense of privacy, though he still felt weird. He was still grateful.  Peter went to hand the suit jacket back, “Ah, right.” and Tony was rummaging through closet. He pulled out a light grey sweatshirt that said ‘MIT Class of 1987’ in black lettering across the front and shoved it at Peter. Before Peter could say anything or politely refuse, Tony was walking out the door.

“Alright, kid, let’s get you back to your group for that tour.” As they were in the elevator, Peter still couldn’t totally process what was happening. But… he realized this would be his only chance to ask him questions. He thought of the best one… but couldn’t pick.

Finally, when he thought of one, the elevator dinged and the doors opened… Peter realized he didn’t want to leave. But Tony gently shoved him out. Peter turned around, panicking he asked the first thing that came to mind.

“S-so… why’d you help me?”

Tony looked at him, and, as the doors closed, he said “I liked your shirt.” And then he was gone.

As Peter looked at the closed elevator doors, for some strange reason, he felt like this wasn’t the last time he’d see Tony Stark.

Man, he hoped he was right for once.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments... um this is actually a concept I have been in love with for basically ever. So... I'd really like to hear your opinions on all of it. OKay  
> Love you  
> Bye  
> ~Miss Taken


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I know I should save these for when I have nothing... but I can't. I'm too impatient.   
> Okay, now I personally think everyone is a little ooc.... but I think how I'm writing them works for the story I'm trying to convey... so. Yeah. Hopefully it gets better and I know it's kinda glaring.... but I hope it's not too terribly distracting!!

 

 

* * *

 

When Peter found his way back to the group, still waiting for their tour guide, he was unsurprised to find that no one had noticed his absence. Well, Ned and MJ kind of did. 

“Oh, we thought you went to the bathroom.” Ned said.

“Where’d you get the black sweatshirt and pants? You look like you  _ were _ full grown and shrunk.” 

“I-You guy will never believe this! Tony Stark cleaned me up and sad I looked cold so he made me put this on! And- oh my gosh you guys he’s so cool.” Peter smiled. “He said he liked my shirt.” He gushed

Peter played with the sleeves of the hoodie, reveling in the warmth of it. It felt worn in… and thin in some of the portion or the sleeve. Peter then actually noticed the front… Was… was this Mr. Stark’s jacket? 

Well, that’s what Peter was going to pretend, now. He looked back and MJ and Ned. Mj looked like she was bored out of her mind, Ned looked eger to get the tour started already.

“So, uh, what are we waiting for?”

MJ rolled her eyes. “They said they can’t find our tour guide. They won’t even tell us who it is.” 

“I know we’re a little behind, but I swear it will be worth it!” The secretary tried to reassure. “I’ve just got word the guide is on his way down.” Suddenly a loud sound and a flash of red and gold and the Iron Man suit was in front of them. 

“Who’s ready for the best tour ever?”

There was stunned silence for a second, then cheering. Lot’s of cheering. 

“Well, follow me.” Tony stark said as he exited the suit, letting it propell up to whence it came. Peter was in shock. He had wished he’d see his hero again… but he hadn’t expected it to be so soon!

He walked to the front of the group, unfortunately right next to Flash. He’d been too distracted. “Yooo, it’s Penis Parker! Thought you’d finally died. Where’d you get the sweatpants? Steal them from a dead housewife?”

Peter looked down and away, not answering. 

“Excuse me, young man.” Tony addressed Flash. “You’re being a disruptive ass. Knock it off.” He winked at Peter. “I like the sweatshirt. Super stylish.” Peter snorted a laugh, smiling.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. Just got it recently.” Mr. Stark smirked and turned to look where he was going.

They walked into a large atrium with computers and glass cases of spiders. Peter walked up to them in awe. They were beautiful. 

“These are the fifteen we have genetically modified. No, we are not selling them.” Peter counted.

“Um… there’s only fourteen in here…” But he apparently hadn’t said it loud enough. As everyone just kept on what they were doing.

“I thought Stark industries was for weapons, why the spiders?” Some kid asked. Peter was listening as he looked for the missing spider. Maybe it was one that could camouflage. 

“First, we’re moving away from weapons, second, we actually have partnered with a company. A few, actually, but this specific one works in genetic mutation. We have more resources than they do and this is their project they’ve been working on. We hope to be able to apply this to health care eventually.”

“What’s this we hear about space travel?”

“We’ve sent a few ships, so far. Nothing yet.” He smiled cooly.

“How many other companies are you working with?”

“Well, a lot in a lot of different areas. Medicine, the space game, advancements in the quality of life for humans around the world, etcetera, etcetera.” 

Flash smirked and blurted “So what  _ really _ happened in afghanistan?” Mrs. Walsh hit him in the back of the head.

“I am not comfortable answering any questions about that.” he brushed it off. Peter wanted to punch Flash. That was so insensitive. He opened his mouth to say something.

In the next moment Peter felt a sharp pain in his neck. He shot his hand up, rubbing at it. “Ow!” It felt like his whole body had been struck by lightning. Something was wrong. 

Mrs. Walsh glared. “What now, Parker?”

“I-I think a bug bit me…”

“Pussy.” Flash coughed. 

Peter fell back to the end of the clump of students next to MJ.

“You cool dude?”

“Yeah… I think the closet I got this jacket from had spiders in it…”

“Lemme see.” Peter pulled the jacket away from his neck. “Shit. Peter that looks bad.”

“Probably a wolf spider. It puffs up but mainly is just sore for a few days…” Peter said, rubbing the bite. It had probably been living in the little closet the jacket was stored in. Poor thing, Peter hadn’t meant to kidnap it from it’s home. 

They walked on. Peter straining to hear what was being said. He didn’t want to fight his way back to the front. Flash was still there.

“I can’t even here. This sucks.” 

“I’ll walk up there with you.” MJ offered.

“Let me go to the bathroom first.”

“Are you sure you should be breaking off from the group?”

“It will be like, two seconds.” Peter sped off to the bathrooms. The second he got in there he was slammed against the wall.

“Think you’re hot shit, huh, Parker?” Flash. Oooof course. “Making me look bad in front of Tony Stark?”

“You did that yourself.” Wrong thing to say. Flash drug him out of the bathroom, pulling him down the hall where no people seemed to conveniently be. 

Flash flashed a key. “Easily swiped from the guard.” He looked left and right then opened the door.

“Have fun on your tour, oh, wait.” Flash laughed as he shoved Peter into a lab. But Peter had grabbed the key from Flash as he fell. “You little-” Flash dove after him, knocking him into a cylinder. It crashed to the floor and Flash punched Peter once  more before running out, keys in hand. He looked at the thing that had broken. Black goo looked like it was oozing out, covering his hand. It burned. Distantly, Peter heard the click of the lock. He looked up, watching Flash wave at him. He looked back to the ooze, but it was gone. 

“What…?” he pulled up his hand, the burning was gone too… so was the hotness of the spiderbite, he reached up to feel it… not even a bump. He shakily got up walking over to the door. Yep. It was locked. Peter let his head fall onto it. 

**_The vent_ **

“Who said that?” Peter said, startled. But there was no answer. It was a deep raspy voice. 

Peter inched over to the vent. “Mr. Demon, if you’re in there, please don’t eat me.” Peter said as he unsteadily ook off screws, pulling the, frankly shitty, vent cover out of place. 

He sized it up. Yep. He definitely could fit. Thank goodness for being small for once. He took a big breath and hoisted himself up into it. “This is fine. Just accidentally sneaking around a pretty prestigious facility in the top secret section. I’m so totally going to be arrested.” Peter mumbled as he crawled. 

He came to a fork. “Aw common! This only happens in movies.” Peter looked left and right. 

**_Go right_ **

Well… spooky voice had been right about the vent. He shuffled along trying not only to find the group, but also a way down. 

Finally he saw a light. He looked down. He was nearly thirty feet up. 

“I’m gonna die. I am going to die.” Peter didn’t even have anything to grab on to in terror. 

**_Keep going_ **

“But, scary voice person, sir, there’s no way down!”

**_Up ahead. There’s a bathroom you can get through. Even get ahead of the group._ **

Peter hesitated. But he did  _ not _ want to stay this far up in thin sheet metal for any longer than he had to. 

Only twenty or so yards and there was another fork. He had a feeling to go left.

“Left?”

**_Yes_ **

Peter saw another light and hoped the floor wasn’t far down. He was over the handicapped stall… and it was empty. Perfect. 

He tried to pull on the grate… but it didn’t budge… he tried to push it and it gave instantly, letting him fall through. But he didn’t hit the floor. His hand… seemed stuck to the vent. 

He tried to let go, but he couldn’t. 

**_Relax_ **

“Great advice. Let me just quit panicking about being stuck five feet above ground and being yelled at by an imaginary voice in my head.” Peter snapped. 

But he did try to relax. Surprisingly his hand slipped free. 

**_Told you so_ **

“That… was weird.” Peter walked out of the stall in a daze. He washed his hands and waded tiredly through the door. His body felt really heavy suddenly. 

But hey, at least he was in front of the group. He waited for them to walk by, as soon as they did, he slipped out of the bathroom and rejoined the group. 

“Where the hell did you go, Parker?” MJ whispered harshly. 

“I- um… I’ll tell you later…” Peter tried to focus on his foot falls, not the hot feverishness of his body. 

 

Not long after

 

Peter started to feel dizzy. He walked over to Mrs. Walsh, hating to bother her again. “Hey, Mrs. Walsh I thin k  I ‘ m g o n n a-” and before he realized, he had fallen to the ground.

He could hear the people around him, but he felt paralyzed and heavy. He heard Mr. Stark. “What happened?”

“H-he just fell.” 

“Give him space-”

He felt himself being picked up. “I’m taking him to the infirmary.” He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t. 

They didn’t take the elevator, so there must have been another room on this floor. Close, maybe… Or Peter may have lost some time. He was set on a hard cot, or something. 

“Kid, can you hear me?”

Peter forced himself to try to speak. “Y-yeah.” He tried to sit up, but a hand just laying on his shoulder seemed to pin him there. “Mr… Stark?” Peter panted. 

“You’re burning up.” 

“Something’s wrong.” Peter tried to explain… but he couldn’t.

“Yeah, you ruined my awesome tour guideing.” He tried to joke.

“N-no… something really… wrong.”

“I’ll call an ambulance.”

For some reason Peter’s voice spoke for him. “No, trust us on this.” It sounded like him… but different. 

Tony Stark looked at him. 

“Please… will you call my uncle and aunt instead?” 

Mr. Stark waited a moment. Then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, alright.” 

Peter laid back, trying to rest his eyes. 

“I called them.”

“T-thanks… some field trip…”

Tony laughed. 

“I… listen. I’m delusional. I can get away with saying some dumb stuff. You’ve been my hero for like ever. Also. Sorry about Flash. He’s-“

“Don’t be sorry for what that asshat says.” Tony winked. “Trust me. He’s nothing like the press.”

Peter smiled. “I’m sorry… about all of today. I wanted to make a good impression and now I’m rambling and saying stupid things.”

“Well. You made quite the impact. I’d like to see you back here some time. Without all the dramatics.”

“That’s twenty seven thirds of my personality, Mr. Stark.” They laughed. 

“As much as I don’t want to, I have to get back out there and let them know you didn’t die.” Peter nodded to show he understood. “I’m trusting you that you will let me know that you’re okay tomorrow.”

Peter cocked his head. “I will email you if I don’t die.” And hopped that would suffice. And that he didn’t die. That would kinda suck. 

The nodded. A mutual agreement. “I want this jacket back. It’s my favorite.” Tony stalled another second. Things got awkward… Then he left. 

Peter was stuck by himself, waiting for Ben and May. 

“S-soo… um… Mr. Demon guy…?” Peter hoped he wouldn’t hear an answer. But, unfortunately… or maybe fortunately, he couldn’t really tell.

**_Yes, Mortal._ **

“O-oh… um, so… are you my conscience?”

A bark of laughter  **_No, child. We are Venom_ **

“Oh… Um… okay… Why did I get dizzy and pass out?”

**_It would seem you recently came into contact with spider DNA and it’s changing you._ **

“That doesn’t sound good…” Peter shifted.

**_It doesn’t look like it’s causing much damage. In fact, it seems to be altering your genetic makeup and boosting your limited human abilities._ **

“So, in simple terms, I’m becoming a spider?” Peter whispered.

**_In simple terms, yes._ **

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently learned that emojis show up on here. (I'm not going to put any because I'm typing on a laptop now... but I wouldn't trust me if I were you)  
> And yes... I think Tony would have called an ambulance... wonder why he didn't? *mysterious music?* Is it a future plot point or lazy writing so I didn't have to write a hospital escape? Why not both?  
> Also, my personality is ALSO 27/3rds drama. Just sayin'.  
> Okay. I'll leave now. To go 'work' on my other stories...   
> Love y'all.   
> Xoxo,  
> ~Miss Taken


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. Sorry... but i liked this end.

 

 

 

 

* * *

“So, in simple terms, I’m becoming a spider?” Peter whispered.

**_In simple terms, yes._ **

“Is… does that mean I’m going to die?”

**_Not that we can tell, mortal._ **

“Can… can you stop it?”

**_That can be arranged._ ** Peter felt like his insides were moving but he felt a little less dizzy than he had a moment ago. Another spike of electricity. It felt wrong. 

“Did you feel that?”

**_Feel what, mortal?_ **

“Um… n-never mind…” Peter decided to leave it for now. He could think about it later. “Um, who are you?”

**_Venom_ **

“Well, yeah, but like… how did you get into my head? We haven’t met before…”

**_When you were pushed into the canister and broke it, we needed somewhere to go or we would have died._ **

Peter nodded. So he wasn’t crazy… well, probably. 

“Why were you in the canister thing?”

**_We cannot breath your oxygen outright. The canister was more of… temporary housing._ **

“Okay… not a word of this to my aunt or uncle… You and I need to come back here tomorrow and we’ll do some tests.”

**_Why?_ **

“I… something feels wrong.” 

**_Spider?_ **

“N-no… something else. I… This all feels wrong. And I can’t explain it.”

**_Someone is coming._ **

And then his Aunt May and Uncle Ben came rushing in. “Peter! Oh my gosh, we were so worried.” May rushed over, enveloping him in a hug. 

**_Hungry_ **

“We’ll get something soon.” Peter said. Ben looked confused, but pulled Peter up, helping him stand. 

“You must have hit your head when you fell.” Ben pulled the door open. May grabbed his other arm, and even though Peter felt perfectly steady, he really didn’t want them to let go yet. They made it out to the car and Peter was put in the back with a blanket May always kept for emergencies.

He watched the buildings and the people. Before he knew it, they were home. He tried to get out, but Ben asked him to stay while May went to get the couch ready. When any of them were sick, the couch is where they stayed… closer to the bathroom.

“Peter… You’re growing up… and I know it seems scary. Your body is changing-” 

“U-Uncle Ben!” Peter did not want to have ‘the talk’ right now. Or ever… but really not right now.

“Now, now. I’m just saying, I know things are hard… I used to have anxiety attacks when I was a young boy, myself.” 

Wait- mental health now? Peter was a freshman in high school. He knew all about it. They lectured all the time in school. “No, Uncle Ben, I don’t think that’s what it was… I accidentally wore my gym clothes to school… so I was freezing, when we got to the tower, I tripped down the stairs and there was a lot of blood… then I went in and it was a lot warmer… So I think it was the combination of me being squeamish and the temperature difference.”

Ben didn’t look convinced. “Just know you can talk to me or May anytime you need to. We’re here for you, Pete.”

“I know, Uncle Ben…” Peter suddenly felt guilty he wasn’t going to tell either of them. But how do you say you got attacked by a radioactive spider and infected with an alien all in one day? Exactly, you can’t.

**_Hungry_ **

Peter got out of the car, speaking low enough so Ben couldn’t hear from where he was. 

“What do you want?”

**_We want brains_ **

Peter paused mid-step. “You’re a zombie?”

**_What is a ‘zome bee’?_ **

“N-nothing… we can’t eat brains… That’s a little bit illegal… and gross.”

**_We require_ ** **_phenethylamine to stay sane and healthy, mortal._ **

“Phenethylamine? That’s in chocolate!” Peter kept walking, feeling better about not having to help Venom eat people.

“Uh, Pete, you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I was just stuck on where I knew Phenethylamine from… It’s in chocolate…” Ben shook his head and smiled. 

“You’re so smart.” He ruffled Peter’s hair.

**_We like him._ **

“It’d be kinda a problem if you didn’t…” Peter walked in and directly to the kitchen, grabbing all the chocolate he could find. “How much?”

**_How much do you have?_ **

Peter laughed, deciding all of it was probably, hopefully, enough. He tiptoed to his room. May would question him. He’d never had a particular liking for chocolate… not after that one Halloween…  and now he had every bit that was in the kitchen. 

“I’m going to go to bed, love you guys!”

“Sleep off some of that stress, boy!” He heard back from Ben.

“Love you, sweetie!” 

Peter shut himself in his room. “Okay… so how does this work? You eating, I mean.” Peter didn’t want to assume and be rude, so he figured he may as well just ask.

All of the sudden, Peter couldn’t see… well, he could, but it felt more like looking through swim goggles and a night vision thing all at once. He felt like he was being swallowed… or hugged a little too tight. But all over.

“What’s going on!”

**_“Eating”_ **

“N-no what’s happening, why does everything look small!” Venom looked in Peter’s mirror and Peter screamed. 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol we're not even to the 'punch line' of this yet.   
> You'll see what I mean. Okay  
> Love you  
> bye  
> Xoxo,  
> ~Miss Taken


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Another short chapter... But the next one is a little longer... so. I hope that helps a little. Sorry for all mistakes. Okay love you, enjoy the chapter.  
> Xoxo,  
> ~Miss Taken

 

* * *

 

 

He looked like a monster. 

Peter started hyperventilating… kind of. It was kind of hard when you can’t control your own lungs. “Are you stealing my body? Am I gonna be like this forever? Oh my gosh your teeth are so sharp!” Peter didn’t know if he was even saying it out loud… or if he could. But he knew Venom could hear him.

**_“Morsel. You are fine. I’m not stealing your body from you. Just eating.”_ ** Venom said through a mouth full of chocolate.

“B-but… why, I- this-” Peter took a breath… kind of. “Okay. I’m fine now. I’m sorry I freaked out.” Peter was still freaking out… he just didn’t want to be rude.

**_“It is alright, Morsel. We understand we are intimidating.”_ **

“I… when you’re finished I’m going to email Tony Stark.”

**_The male?_ **

“Y-yes.”

**_“Why?_ **

“I need to ask if we can talk about this… you and I deal…” Peter couldn't move. It was really disorienting for not feeling like he had a body. Maybe he didn’t… he was confused about the specifics, actually. “I want to ask if I can do some of those tests I mentioned earlier.” 

**_“What kind?”_ **

“Nothing invasive… more just making sure neither of us die because of this and that it’s not going to have long lasting bad effects.”

**_“We trust that brain of yours.”_ **

Peter didn’t really know what to do. He could kind of taste the chocolate… But it was more of an aftertaste. “I’m glad you didn’t need to eat anyone. I would have cried.”

**_“Whimp,”_ **

“Yeah… basically.” Peter felt self conscious. Now even an alien was making fun of him. And while that statement was amazing, it was also an all new low. 

**_“Done.”_ ** Peter felt everything grow a little, or that’s what it seemed like. He just got shorter. 

“That was weird.” Peter sat in his chair, rolling up to his computer. He pulled up Gmail and typed out a message… then erased it because it was lame. 

**_Need help?_ **

“Maybe…” 

**_Sucks._ **

“Rude.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

_ Mr. Stark _

 

_ Hi! It’s Peter Parker from that field trip today… I’m not dead, yay! But I have questions. I would very much like if we could meet up. The sooner the better, really. _

_ I don’t even know if you’ll see this… and if you do, if you’ll care… but uh, yeah. _

_ Thanks for your time! _

_ -Peter P _

**_You like him_ **

“V! Y-you can’t just say stuff like that!” Even though no one could hear Venom. 

**_But I’m right_ **

“Well, yeah! He’s my hero… and he’s hot as heck…”

**_Why did I pick you, of all the losers I could have picked?_ **

“Desperation?”

**_Desperation._ ** Venom conceded.

“Well… I’m going to go to bed…” 

**_No more idle chatter about some fleshy human?_ **

“We have time for that tomorrow.” Peter laughed at Venom’s sigh. He brushed his teeth, making Venom brush his as well. “You have a lot of chocolate. You don’t want cavities, do you?”

**_“I have different teeth than you, pathetic mortal.”_ ** He said as he brushed. 

“Don’t care. Thirty more seconds.” Venom grumbled and continued half heartedly brushing. When he was finished, he let Peter take over. They shuffled to bed and Peter snuggled up under the covers, pulling out his favorite stuffed animal… don’t tell the other ones. 

**_Is that an Iron Man doll?_ **

“Shh. you’re loud. Yes it is.”

**_Loser._ **  It sounded kind of endearing… but Peter wouldn’t say anything.

“Parasite.” He said, just as teasingly. Peter passed out after that.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know what you guys think is going to happen. the big punch line is in the next chapter.  
> I don't really expect this to be that long...   
> Okay I gotta go.  
> I like comments... *Wink Wink, nod nod*  
> Xoxo,  
> ~Miss Taken


End file.
